


[Podfic collection] О генерале замолвите слово

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020), Mitlaure, Кавайная акулка (Kawaii_sharky)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic collection, Poetry, Singing, Song Parody, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_sharky/pseuds/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%BA%D0%B0
Summary: Песни и стихи про Хакса и кайлакс
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	[Podfic collection] О генерале замолвите слово

**Название:** Подо льдом  
**Озвучка:** [Mitlaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure)  
**Видеоряд:** [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
**Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
**Форма:** озвучка фанфика  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кайло Рен/Армитаж Хакс, Кайло Рен, Армитаж Хакс  
**Категория:** джен, пре-слэш, стихи  
**Оригинал:** Работа ["Подо льдом"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8890702) авторства Rena Hikari  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Дополнительные тэги:** One-Sided Армитаж Хакс/Кайло Рен, ust, angst, Poetry, Podfic / Podfic & Podficced Works

**Название:** Салют, генерал!  
 **Озвучка:** [Mitlaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure)  
 **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
 **Форма:** озвучка переделки песни  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кайло Рен/Армитаж Хакс  
 **Категория:** джен, слэш  
 **Исходники:** [Переделка песни](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8977193) Валерий Меладзе — «Салют, Вера!»  
 **Дополнительные теги:** Singing, Song Parody  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13 

**Название:** Хакс тоже хочет спать  
 **Автор:** [Kawaii_sharky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_sharky)  
 **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
 **Форма:** озвучка переделки песни  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Армитаж Хакс, Армитаж Хакс|Кайло Рен  
 **Категория:** джен, слэш  
 **Исходники:** Переделка песни [«Хакс тоже хочет спать»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7781860), в оформлении использован арт [Voinona The-Death](https://vk.com/linvoi), разрешение автора получено.  
 **Рейтинг:** G 

**Название:** Рядом с тобой  
 **Автор:** [Kawaii_sharky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_sharky)  
 **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
 **Форма:** озвучка переделки песни  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кайло Рен/Армитаж Хакс  
 **Категория:** джен, слэш  
 **Рейтинг:** G 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "[Podfic collection] О генерале замолвите слово"


End file.
